1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of fire prevention devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device which can be added to existing swimming pool or spa installations in homes and other buildings to utilize the water supply available in the swimming pool or spa and the pump which is associated with the pool or spa, to provide a supply of high pressure water suitable for fighting fires in an emergency.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fire hoses connected to municipal water supply have been known for a long time. Various types of valves and equipment for operating a swimming pool of the type ordinarily associated with homes, are also old in the art. It has also been a practice in the prior art for firemen to drop an intake pipe (or the like) into a swimming pool and to use a motor driven pump to drive water under high pressure into a fire hose, in situations where there is a fire in proximity to a swimming pool or like water reservoir, and where alternative and better supply of water is not readily available. To the best knowledge of the present inventor the prior art has not provided permanently installed equipment which is integrated with a swimming pool or spa of the type normally associated with homes or like buildings, and which utilizes the supply of water in the pool and the pump normally used for circulating and filtering pool water, for providing a stream of high pressure water for fighting fires in an emergency. The present invention provides such equipment.